Secuestros a favor
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Cuando se entra a los estudios K.A.T, no todo resulta ser perfectamente lo mas normal del mundo, llevando desde pasar un días en el mundo de los vídeo juegos y chocolates, hasta inclusive ser secuestrados para cualquier idea de la demente directora del estudio, una joven llamada Loyal Dog con complejo de perro shinigami,¿Deberían llevarle a la cárcel de California otra vez?,NO XD
1. ¡A por Mello!

18:51 Pm, estudios K.A.T.

- Matt… - Decía el rubio, amarrado fuertemente con cuerdas a una silla.

- ¿Si..? - Preparaba una filmadora y la colocaba frente a él.

- ¿Puedes por favor..?

- Ya te lo expliqué varias veces.. - Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ya maldita sea!, ¿¡Por qué mierda quieren que haga esto!? - Dijo ya un poco desesperado, intentando desamarrarse sin buenos resultados.

- Yo te lo expliqué… - El pelirrojo sonrió ante la emoción.

-FlashBack.-

- ¿Entonces tu quieres que…? - Decía el pelirrojo sin entender mucho.

- ¡Si, eso mismo! - Respondió segura una chica de cabello negro azulado, puntas de su cabello color cobre rojizo, ojos de tono rojizo sumamente oscuro, y ropas largas color negras, con una simpática cadena de oro blanco con un dije de La Estrella de David - Ahora dime, ¿Puedes hacerlo posible, Matt?

- Yo… No lo sé.. A propósito, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y como te llamas? - Sonrió amablemente.

- Bueenooo… Etto… - Dudó por un momento su respuesta y siguió - De acuerdo, soy Kat77, pero me puedes llamar Loyal Dog, o si gustas sencillamente tratarme de perro, ¿Correcto?

- No estoy seguro de tratar de perro a una dama, pero de acuerdo - Sonrió.

- ¿Soy una dama? - Rio divertida y siguió - ¿Lo harás por mi?

- No sé si él quiera… Creo que no lo haré, lo lamento.

- Joo…~ - Dijo algo decepcionada, pero con sus esperanzas sádicas intactas - ¡Matt!, ¿Jugamos a todos mis vídeo juegos?

- ¡Claro, suena bien!, ¿Vamos a apostar? - Sonrió.

- Eso me parece interesante… El que pierda, deberá servir fielmente los caprichos del otro por todo un día, ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo con claras ideas sobre lo que haría.

- Correcto, pero no abuses de mi - Le dijo en tono divertido.

- Uhm… No prometo nada. - El pelirrojo la miró ante ese comentario y tembló un poco.

- Ehh...

- Jaja, no te preocupes... Tu virginidad estará intacta si lo quieres - Rio.

23 Horas seguidas después.

- ¡Gané! - Exclamó la chica.

- ¡Por un punto a joder! - Dijo él revoleando el mando de la consola de Xbox 360 contra la pared.

- Ahora… Harás lo que YO quiera… - Lo miró de manera seductora.

- ¿Ehh? - No evitó sentirse nervioso, esta chica nunca se comportaba de tal manera, no que él sepa.

- Ahora… - Se acercó peligrosamente, y se detuvo, meditando - …Tú… - De pronto se alejó con una sonrisa superior y elevó el tono - ¡Raptarás a Mello y harás lo que te pedí ayer!

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres…? - Tragó en seco - Está bien… Lo haré, pero te vez con capacidad de acabar con todo el mundo por una galleta, ¿Por qué me lo pides a mi?

- Primero, ¿Dijiste galleta? - Sonrió maravillada al imaginarse una galleta - Segundo, tu eres su mejor amigo y no dudaría de ti. - Levantó solo tres de sus dedos - ¡Tercero!... Aún no han levantado cargos por mis diversos pedidos de captura por secuestros simultáneos a chicos neko - Rio por lo bajo.

- Deberé servirte entonces, Loyal.. - Se levantó y caminó a la puerta - Si salgo herido, te harás cargo de las consecuencias - Sonrió como siempre y salió.

- Uhm… - La chica volteó y continuó jugando, casi olvidando que llevaba ya 2 días y medio sin dormir, y aparentemente ese día no dormiría tampoco.

-Fin FlashBack-

- No te creo. La chica que describes no me suena para nada, ni creo haberla visto en mi vida, ¿Por qué quiere que…? - Lo interrumpió el otro.

- ¡Grabando! - Corrió junto a Mello y lo abrazó - Saluda, Mells.

- Ghf… No me digas Mells, y mucho menos cuando estás grabando, idiota. - Observó a la cámara, y como pudo, hizo un ademán de saludo - Hola… Tengo que decir que… Feliz cumpleaños. - Dijo de no muy buen humor.

- ¡Así es! - Sonrió adorablemente.

- Espero que así esa tal Loyal Dog no me deje estéril y sin chocolate… - Murmuró y volvió a elevar el tono - Feliz cumpleaños, Paulina - Sonrió un poco forzado.

- ¿Y…..?

- ¡Te deseamos lo mejor y….! ..Y… - Pensó por un momento - Eres una gran persona, esperamos que pases un gran día… Blablablá, eres genial y única, blablablá… Eres gran amiga y excelente escritora, y tu imaginación es increíble… Por eso te deseamos un muy feliz día, un muy feliz cumpleaños, Paulina. - Dijo, ya sonriendo un poco.

- Mello dijo palabras bonitas - Comentó atontado el pelirrojo, fingiendo llorar de emoción.

- ¡Maldita sea Matt!, estas sogas aprietan… ¿Ya acabamos?

- Espera, espera.. - Miró a la cámara - ¡Yo también te deseo un feliz cumpleaños!, ojalá que no te secuestre cierta chica que… Bueno, ya sabes - Rio divertido - También tengo un mensaje, - Tomó una tarjeta - ..Uhm… Léela, Mello - Sonrió y sostuvo la tarjeta frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué coño dice..? - Intentaba entender la no muy legible letra de la chica con complejo de perro - Dice que… "Eres tan fantástica, te deseo el mejor cumpleaños que puedas tener, eres una buena amiga, a la cual nunca cambiaría por nada, tú y Sarahi-Chan son sencillamente fantásticas, y en el mundo de los escritores de la página, también ya que hay cámaras, ¡Hola Matt77!, ¡Hola mamá!, ah.. Cierto, te deseo lo mejor del mundo en tu día, y que sinceramente.. Las mejores palabras que podría otorgarle a alguien tan fascinante como tú son 'Arigatou por nacer, Paulina-Chan', nunca cambies tu ser.." - Matt lo observó con lágrimas de emoción.

- ¡Que ternura! - Rio y mas tierno es que tú lo leyeras.

- ¡Idiota! - Se sonrojó un poco - Solo es su carta, no es que yo realmente… Bueno…

- ¡Ella pidió algo mas!

- ¿Qué cosa? - Lo miró extrañado.

- Jejeje… - Lo besó rápidamente - ¡Te amo Mello!

- I..idiota - Completamente rojo.

- ¿Ahora.. Hacemos lemmon yaoi para los espectadores?

- ¿EHH?, ¡Suéltame ya!

- Tal vez.. - Rio divertido y lo abrazó.

¡Será una noche larga!, ahora malpiensen.

19:31 Pm. Estudios K.A.T.

- Aww… Kawaii - Observando la grabación en vivo - ¡Eso es jodidamente bello!, queda - Sonrió y lo comenzó a quemar en un CD - Para la próxima espero convencerlo de hacer lemmon, jejeje…

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Paulina-Chan, ¡Habrá lemmon algún día en esto! Muahahaha (? XD**

**Ciao, Sayonara , arigatô gozaimasu por todo (n_n)/**

**Te queremos mucho, Sarahi-Chan y yo :3**

**-KAT77-**


	2. ¡A por Near!

13:58 Pm, estudios K.A.T.

- Y por fin… Estás aquí… - Con una cuerda.

- Así es…

- No intentes huir de mí…

- No lo intentaré.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿No te opondrás ni nada?, creí que me darías batalla, pero, ¡Eso fue fácil! – Nuevamente, Loyal Dog, aunque esta vez traía también en su muñeca una cadena con un panda de plástico.

- No lo haré. Sin embargo, quisiera que me explicaras otra vez para qué estoy aquí.

- Uhm… Bueno… Pero los presupuestos no están muy al tono hoy en día para mi estudio… - Echa la cuerda al sofá.

-FlashBack en colores sepia por bajos presupuestos.-

Corría a toda velocidad por la solitaria calle de Londres, preguntándose, por qué carajos esa calle estaba vacía. Y por lo demás, parecía huir, aunque esto no era así. De hecho ella…

- ¡Hey, tú! – Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar al final de la acera, resbalando un poco.

El pequeño albino apenas se inmutó, volteó y la observó. Se encogió de hombros calmadamente.

- ¡Responde, carajo!

- … Carajo.

- Eh… No dije que respondas eso, yo…

- Lo sé. ¿Quién eres?

- Ah, sí.. Etto… - Dudó, como siempre - Ya, soy Kat77, pero puedes llamarme Loyal Dog, pero también puedes solo tratarme de perro, ¿Entendido?

- Entendido. Soy Near.

- Sé perfectamente quien eres. – Sonrió.

- Uhm… - Luego de silenciosos minutos, dijo - ¿Por qué nos hemos presentado?

- ¡Ah, sí, sí, sí! – Pose zombi de thriller - ¡Acompañadme, joven princeso!

- ¿Disculpa?, ¿A dónde?

- Ehh, bueno, verás… - Sonrió mientras pensaba buenas excusas. – Porque… La voluntad de Chuck Norris… Y Gokú… Chocolate y… Papita… Jamón con cara y… Ehh…

- Confiaré en ti por esta vez, supongo. Aunque necesitarás argumentar mejor para la próxima vez.

- ¡Oh, vaya!, ¡Eres bueno descifrando oraciones e intentos de argumentos!, apuesto a que con tu inteligencia comprenderías incluso los poemas que dicen las piedras del suelo por la noche. – Sonrisa estúpidamente adorable.

- ¿Qué se supone que…? … Bueno, te sigo.

8 minutos más tarde, en el estudio K.A.T, Winchester, .

- Lindo lugar… - Dijo él, ingresando con completa calma y lentitud al estudio.

- ¡Chan chan chan! – A falta de presupuestos, el personaje femenino tuvo que interpretar los efectos dramáticos en la escena - ¡Bienvenido a mi mazmorra malvada!, en donde nada malvado sucede. Y mucho menos un asesinato a sangre fría con arma roja el pasado 25 de Julio a las siete de la tarde en punto. – Sonrió.

- Para nada sospechoso, según veo.

- ¡Así es..! – Acercándose a él con una cuerda. – Un regalito, no es la cuerda de los suicidios de Loyal, es su prima, la cuerda de los secuestros.

- Fin FlashBack normal-

- Como verás, joven Near, el flashback tuvo buena cerrada.

- Eso no era lo significativo, pero es cierto.

- ¡Ahora sí, eso no ha explicado un reverendo carajo lo que preguntaste!, así que yo misma te diré, ¿Has hablado con Mello la tarde del 24 de Enero?

- A la noche, porque en la tarde fue secuestrad… - La observó por un momento - ¡E-espera!, pero no es seguro que yo salga en una grabación.

- ¿No?, ¿Eres vampiro?

- No me refería a eso, pero, puede resultar peligroso si alguien descubre mi rostro gracias a la grabación.

- ¡Sokka!, es cierto… ¡Alguna loquilla puede tomar la grabación, huir, fapearse y hacer cosas indecentes con la grabación, e incluso subirla a redes sociales!

- Bueno… Sí…

- Pero me encargaré de que eso no suceda, descuida, ¡Ahora a la sillita bonita de allí!, o si gustas, el sofá es todo tuyo.

- Comprendo. – Se sentó lentamente en el sofá y observó la cámara. – Es cómodo.

- Y… Acción, o drama, como quieras. – Levantó un folleto y lo mostró a Near. - ¡Grabando!

- Uhm… Bueno… - Observó a la cámara, e hizo un ligero y adorable ademán de saludo – Hola, y… Feliz cumpleaños. - Dijo calmadamente mientras intentaba leer que decía el panfleto.

- ¡Buen chico! - Sonrió adorablemente.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sarahi - Sonrió con timidez.

- Sigue, sigue, sigue…

- Te deseamos lo mejor, porque este es un día especial para ti, aunque uno no quiera reconocerlo, es especial cumplir con un año más, en el que se ha aprendido cualidades, experiencias, y favoritismos. Un día en el que, consecutivamente, tendrás recuerdos buenos, y recuerdos malos, aunque siempre sabrás que todo está bien, debido a que, los hechos malos solo son una preparación, y un evento sin importancia, que dará paso a felicidad y suerte. - Dijo, sonriendo más confiado.

- Eso… Fue hermoso… - Emocionada, aunque cambió a un estado completamente neutro en cuestión de… 2 segundos. - ¡Oye, escúchame niño!

- ¿Niño?

- Esto no acaba aquí… Creo… - Sonrió y sostuvo una tarjeta frente a él.

- ¿Una tarjeta..? – Letra casi ilegible, escrita por un perro - … "Eres extraordinaria, realmente, te deseo el mejor cumpleaños que puedas tener, eres una gran amiga, nunca cambiaría nuestra amistad por nada, tú y Paulina-Chan son mi mundo, ¿Bien?, nunca dudaré de tus palabras, y tú tampoco dudes de las mías. Nunca te menosprecies, porque aún los problemas que dices tener, te vuelves insuperable en muchas cosas, un excelente ejemplo, Usagi. Arigatou por vivir, Sarahi-Chan, onegai, nunca cambies tu ser.."

- ¡Dicho por ti suena mucho mejor!, ¡Totalmente adorable!

- Pero, ahora, ¿Qué dirás?

- ¿Yo?, ahm… Pero con tu voz es más bonito. – Volteó a ver la cámara, sonriendo. – Near, sonríe a la cámara una vez más.

Él observó a la cámara, sonriendo.

Ella caminó alegremente y detuvo la grabación.

- Espero le guste, lo bueno de esta ocasión, fue que no te resististe, con Mello ha sido todo un desmadre, más cuando ya debía irse, fue como soltar al hijo de Satán. –Rió.

- Loyal…

- ¿Sí?

- Quisiera conocer algún día a tus amigas, sobre todo a Sarahi. – Sonrió.

Ella lo observó con calma, y sonrió ligeramente.

- Yo también quisiera eso, sucederá, ¿Verdad?, sería bueno que sí…

- Por cierto, ya casi debo irme a continuar con una investigación.

- ¡Has cumplido tu trato con Inu Loyal Dog!, ¡Mochiron! – Fue a la puerta y la abrió.

- Adiós. – Salió, aún sonriendo.

- ¡Sayonara, conejito!

14:34 Pm. Estudios K.A.T.

- Oww… ¡Tan moee! - Observando la grabación – Esto ya está salido del horno y listo para entregar. - Sonrió y lo comenzó a quemar en un CD. - ¿Quién faltará?...

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Sarahi-Chan, te amo XD**

**Ciao, Sayonara , arigatô gozaimasu por todo (n_n)/**

**Te queremos mucho, Paulina-Chan y yo :'3**

**-KAT77-**


End file.
